La melodía sin nombre
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Tras la noche de Halloween, Kirino se despierta en casa de Shindou, ¿por qué?


**Era el día 1 de noviembre, había pasado la noche de Halloween, y Kirino Ranmaru, jugador del Raimon, se levantaba con el reloj mostrando las ocho de la mañana, en domingo y en una de las habitaciones de la casa de su capitán de equipo; parecía una locura, más aún cuando el jugador de pelo rosa abrió su armario, y, dando un suspiro, descolgó su vestido:**

**Un vestido de criada con guantes, incorporando su ropa interior femenina; a Kirino no se le veía protestar, más aún cuando a quien le tocaba servir era a su querido compañero y capitán de equipo, Takuto Shindou**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todo había empezado la noche anterior, en la cual a Kirino se le había ideado la "brillante" idea de ir con un traje de doncella a la fiesta de Halloween que habían organizado en el Instituto Raimon, por suerte, había gente que iba más raro que él, por lo que su disfraz pasó relativamente desapercibido; pero al llegar al club de fútbol, el equipo se le quedó mirando; Kariya, evidentemente, y con la mala relación que se traían ambos, empezó a rodar por el suelo de la risa, mientras que Shindou no supo que decir, al igual que los demás compañeros, sólo que su capitán, que para él era más que su capitán y su amigo, le pidió hablar con él a solas y hacerle un trato; Kirino era "criada" de Shindou durante un día y Shindou le decía a final del día cual era su opinión sobre la relación de "prueba" que llevaban<strong>_

_**Cabe explicar que varios días antes, Shindou y Kirino habían acordado una relación de "prueba", debido a que se sentían atraídos mutuamente, pero tenían miedo**_

_**(Ya ves, que evidente está siendo todo esto, ¿verdad?)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Explicado esto, volvemos al día 1 de noviembre por la mañana, con Kirino ya vestido con esa ropa tan extraña pero raramente cómoda que llevaba, fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno a su "amo por un día" y a llevárselo a la cama<strong>

**Con el reloj cercano a las nueve de la mañana (A Shindou le gustaba levantarse pronto hasta en días festivos), Kirino abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shindou y colocó la bandeja en la mesa más cercana, luego subió las persianas, abrió la ventana y se acercó a su "amo"**

-Shindou… san, ya es de día… erm… despierte-**, dijo Kirino, intentando llamarle con todo el respeto que un criado o criada ha de tener a su señor**

**Tras remolonear un poco en la cama, se desperezó y se frotó los ojos, la primera imagen que tuvo fue la de su compañero de equipo vestido de criada**

-Ki… Kirino…-**, Aunque ya lo sabía, Shindou se sorprendía al verle con esa guisa, le quedaba demasiado bien**

-A… aquí tiene su… desayuno…-**, fuera como fuera, era evidente que Kirino sentía bastante vergüenza**

**Shindou sonrió levemente y le dio las gracias, **-Erm… puedes… retirarte

-Está bien-**, Kirino hizo una leve reverencia y se fue al salón a limpiar; era un chaval comprometido… un buen esposo, seguramente pensaba Shindou en su cerebro alegre de buena mañana, aunque era muy pronto para pensar ya en esas cosas**

**Mientras Shindou desayunaba, Kirino pasaba el plumero por los muebles; pensando en qué diría al final del día**

-Pero si nos comprometemos, yo no voy a ser el único que limpie…-**, pensó Kirino yéndose también demasiados años al futuro**

**Ya eran las diez en punto cuanto Shindou terminó de desayunar y se dirigió al salón, el cual ya estaba limpio**

-Ya tiene el salón preparado…-**, Kirino volvió a hacer otra reverencia y se dirigió a la habitación a recoger el desayuno y hacer la cama. Shindou le sonrió, tenía ganas de abrazarle por lo que estaba haciendo. Kirino no paraba de limpiar por un lado y ordenar por otro, aunque ya estuviera todo en orden**

**Ya a mediodía, Shindou se dirigió a Kirino, **-Kirino… de momento no hace falta que hagas nada más… si quieres almorzar algo, puedes

-Gracias… Shindou-san-**, acto seguido otra reverencia y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su comida, y de paso, la de Shindou**

**Shindou se fue a la sala de música a tocar el piano hasta que fuera hora de comer; hacia las dos y media de la tarde, Kirino entró, pidiendo permiso, claro está**

-Shindou-san, es hora de comer…  
>-Kirino…<br>-¿Sí?  
>-Quisiera que escucharas una pequeña pieza de piano que he compuesto, siéntate aquí-<strong>, Shindou señaló a su lado<br>**-V…vale

**Kirino se puso al lado de Shindou y empezó a escuchar la pieza, era bastante alegre, eso denotaba su estado de ánimo**

**Tras acabar la pieza, Kirino preguntó, **-¿Y cómo se llama?  
>-Todavía no lo sé, está incompleta… ¿te ha gustado?<br>-Es muy bonita, Shindou-san, ¿luego la terminará?

**Shindou se sentía incómodo cuando le hablaban de "usted", pero no quería decir nada, su trabajo estaba siendo perfecto y no quería corregirle, **-Sí, después de comer

**Kirino se levantó y le abrió la puerta de la sala, **-Espero que no se haya enfriado la comida  
>-No importa, seguro que estará deliciosa-<strong>, eso le hizo a Kirino sonrojarse<strong>

**Mientras Shindou comía, Kirino se sentó; su "amo" le dijo que descansara, que de momento no había que hacer nada más**

-Espero estar haciéndolo bien… de momento Shindou no me ha llamado la atención-**, cabizbajo y sonrojado, Kirino también pensaba qué hacer después de recoger los platos de la comida; como se ha dicho antes, es un chico bastante eficiente**

-Kirino, ya he terminado de comer  
>-Oh, voy, Shindou-san-<strong>, Kirino recogió los platos y se puso a lavarlos<strong>

**Shindou sonrió y dijo algo en voz baja, **-Gracias, Kirino; ya lo tengo decidido

**El día siguió normal; después de comer, Shindou volvió a la sala de música y estuvo allí varias horas, hasta que anocheció**

**Intuyéndose la hora a la que Kirino llamaría, fue hacia la cocina media hora antes, su "criada" ya estaba preparando la cena**

-Oh, Shindou-san, ¿ya ha terminado con la obra?  
>-Sí, y ya tengo decidido de qué va a ir el título<br>-¿Cómo se va a llamar, Shindou-san?  
>-Todavía no lo sé… pero quisiera que tuviera conceptos como…-<strong>, Shindou se acercó los ojos de Kirino, <strong>-… la aguamarina de tus ojos…-**, y luego le palpó el pelo, **-Y el rosa de tu pelo y de tus labios-**, sin esperar a la reacción de Kirino, Shindou le besó con fuerza**

-Gah… Shin… Shindou-san… ¿qué…?  
>-Ranmaru-kun…-<strong>, Shindou volvió a besar a Kirino<br>**-S… Shindou-san…  
>-Ya no hace falta que hagas nada más… solo te necesito conmigo…-<strong>, Shindou tomó de la mano a Kirino y se dirigió a la habitación, donde sin mediar palabra alguna, le tumbó y comenzó a besar con fruición<strong>

**Kirino se sorprendió al oír como su nombre salía de los labios de su amado capitán y soltó un gemido ahogado, **Takuto… kun…

**Las manos de Shindou bajaban de la cadera de su compañero hasta que se topó con sus piernas, de ahí volvió a subir hasta encontrarse debajo de la falda del traje de su compañero  
><strong>-Gya… ¿Qué… vas a hacerme… T… Takuto-kun?  
>-Lo que los novios hacen cuando están tremendamente encariñados…-<strong>, esas frases que Shindou susurró al oído de Kirino le hicieron tiritar de nerviosismo, emoción y placer al mismo tiempo.<br>**-E… está bien, hazlo…**-, Kirino sonrió y le acarició el pelo a su capitán.**

**La mano de Shindou palpó el liguero que llevaba y luego la fina ropa interior de rejilla mientras que sus labios andaban centrados en los labios del otro. Con un movimiento suave, notó que de tan excitado que estaba, su ropa interior no era suficiente para tapar sus partes íntimas. Shindou le agarró la ropa interior con dos dedos y la bajó, para luego desabrochar el liguero, dejándole su entrepierna sin otra protección que la de la falda.**

-Aunque mi trabajo… haya terminado… quisiera hacer algo más por ti…-**, Kirino se incorporó y se sentó, haciendo que Shindou tuviera que moverse un poco hacia atrás, luego tomó el cinturón de su oscuro pantalón y lo desabrochó, al igual que hizo con los botones que llevaba el susodicho, mostrando su ropa interior, la cual también bajó ligeramente, hasta que se dejó ver la tensión que llevaba, reflejada en su entrepierna, **-Mejor decir… mi trabajo no ha terminado, Takuto-kun

**Como si hubiera estado revisando los cajones de la mesilla de noche, Kirino sacó de uno de ellos un preservativo, que abrió con cuidado y lo colocó sobre el miembro de su capitán con el pulso tembloroso. **

-Sería muy incómodo si acabara manchado por dentro… espero que no te importe

**Con decisión, se sentó encima de un nervioso Shindou, que fue arengado a que se quedara sentado y recostado contra el cabecero de la cama. Teniendo pocos problemas, empezó a sentir a su capitán en sus interiores, gimiendo con gusto el nombre de su amado; unos gemidos parecidos daba Shindou, el cual lagrimeaba por primera vez no de pena.**

**Kirino era abrazado mientras se movía de arriba abajo y lamía las ahora húmedas mejillas de Shindou; encontrarse vestido de esa guisa le resultaba particularmente excitante, y en esos momentos se encontraba como si estuviera viviendo un sueño.**

**El beso se cortó cuando Kirino necesitó apartar su cabeza, ponerse tenso de espalda y sentir como parecía que tras cada movimiento, su interior temblaba más. Realmente el temblor venía de la entrepierna de Shindou, el cual se notaba en su límite, **-¡Ranmaru-kun! ¡No sé si… podré aguantar más!

**Kirino tomó la mano de Shindou y la acercó a su entrepierna, la cual destacaba porque la falda se levantaba en esa zona, **-Quiero acabar junto a ti…

**Shindou, al principio indeciso, empezó a acariciar desde la base a la punta, primero con un dedo, luego con dos, y al final con la mano entera.**

**Al ser la primera vez que sentía como alguien le hacía eso, Kirino abrió los ojos como platos, dio un gemido, y necesitó apoyar sus manos en el colchón, **-¡Takuto-kun…! ¡M-más…! ¡Más rápido!

**Ante la petición de su amado, solo pudo cumplir y moverlo más rápido mientras notaba que poco a poco, algo de líquido salía de su propio cuerpo y goteaba a lo largo de su miembro. Shindou quería vivir ese momento y, tomándole de la barbilla, le volvió a besar, buscando todos los rincones de la boca del otro.**

**Durante ese largo beso, y sin ningún sobresalto mayor que temblores y gemidos en voz alta ahogados, ambos liberaron sus tensiones.**

-Ah… Nh!-**, Kirino se quitó de encima de él y se puso a su lado, mientras Shindou veía su mano completamente manchada, **-Cierto… A-ahora te doy un pañuelo…-**, cogió unos pañuelos del cajón de la mesilla todavía abierto y le limpió la mano aún sintiéndose como una criada. **

**Shindou le acarició la cara con la mejilla y le dio otro cariñoso beso, **-Ya puedo yo con lo demás, necesitas descansar… estarás dolorido y agotado…-**, se retiró el preservativo, envolviéndolo con uno de los pañuelos y lo depositó en un pequeño cubo de basura cercano**

**Kirino también se limpió los restos de su entrepierna, milagrosamente, la falda no había sufrido ninguna mancha, al menos destacable; buscó la ropa interior y el liguero y se lo recolocó.**

-Ranmaru-kun… puedes cambiarte si quieres  
>-No hace falta… esta ropa es bastante cómoda realmente…-<strong>, Kirino sonrió y abrazó tirando de Shindou para que se tumbara<strong>

**Shindou correspondió al abrazo de su amado y se acurrucó a su lado para poder dormir más plácidamente, aunque el que se acabó durmiendo primero fue el pelirrosa**

* * *

><p><strong>Ambos se despertaron al final a las seis de la mañana, era lógico, al final no habían cenado y la tripa les pedía comida<strong>

**Kirino se mantuvo usando el traje hasta que le tocó cambiarse y ponerse el uniforme del instituto, pero le prometió a Shindou que le cuidaría igual o mejor de lo que lo haría una criada; al fin y al cabo, ahora lo suyo era algo más que una "relación de prueba"**

**El título de la obra que compuso Shindou pensando en Kirino quedó sin titular, ningún título podría expresar su amor**

**FIN**


End file.
